Starless Night
by BubblyScientist
Summary: Zack is a knight and arrives in Banora kingdom to meet his mentor. What adventures await him?   AxZ,GxS,medieval age
1. I Reached Into The Sky

_Hello all~  
I have, yet again, started another WIP. BUT THIS ONE I WILL FINISH. I've kept it secret for awhile but secrets aren't fun without friends to share them with now are they?  
This is an Angeal/Zack one. AGAIN. But it has Sephiroth/Genesis, Reno/Everyone basically... anything else I see fit AND OOCs~ YAY. 3  
This is different because it's setting is AU. Medieval age. Kings and queens and whatnot._

_And a game! Whoever can guess the song lyrics the titles of the chapter are gets something special~ (I'll probably won't give you anything but a HUG AND SMUT)  
**Hint**. It's from an anime.  
_

_So without any further rumbling, I give you Starless Night~

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE.**  
_I Reached Into The Sky_  
****

"As you know, my good friend, Sephiroth will be visiting." The prince softly softly spoke, closing his book. "However, I am worried, so I'll leave it to you to guide him through the countryside. Hojo and the damn ShinRa are terrible at giving him guards…"  
"Permission to speak freely my Lord?" The Captain of the Guard asked, uncrossing his arms and moving from his resting place against the wall.  
"Angeal. We are the only two here, we've been best friends since birth, we grew up together and you're my fondest Knight. Of course, you fool! What have I told you about this silly authority business! I don't care if it goes against some kind of code or whatever! When alone, drop the servant act, okay?"

Angeal chuckled and smiled at the fuming prince, ranting on and on about nothing really. "Forgive me, Genesis. It is a habit."  
"A bad one, if you ask me."  
"I didn't ask you."  
"Oh! So you'll drop the lord stuff to insult me! I see how it is." He smiled and took a seat.

The two had grown up together as friends. Angeal's father was a loyal knight who served under Genesis' father, the late King, in the war against Wutai. He become a hero in the eyes of the people.  
The King adored the Knight, keepi ng him close as protection from those who wished him dead. When the Knight got word from his wife that she was with a child, the King was overjoyed. His son would have a honorable Knight's son to play with.  
When Angeal was born, shortly after his four birthday, his father died in battle. The King wanted to show kindness and let the two live in farm, paid off by the King himself.  
At first, Angeal and Genesis did not get along. Genesis was older than Angeal by two years but acted much younger than his age. The two fought as children but when they reached their teen years, they grew close.

When Genesis' father died, shortly after naming him prince, Angeal was the first Genesis chose to be in his little circle.  
The tragedy did not end. His mother died the following winter with graving news. Genesis would not tell his friend what his mother had said, only told him that he had two years to become King.

Genesis crossed his legs and tilted his head at the stoic knight.  
"I just think you're worried about him because you fancy him too much." Angeal smirked. "Sephiroth can take care of himself, you know. He's not a child anymore."  
"Angeal, there is never "too much". There is "not much" or "almost enough". Never too much."  
"I see. Forgive me for my rudeness. You know I love Seph as much as you do."  
"So sweet, Angie."  
The Knight smiled at the endearing nickname. "When did you last hear from him?" He crossed his arms over his muscular chest, going into clear-headed mode.  
Angeal didn't mind that his Lord, and best friend, fancied men more than women. He didn't mind because Sephiroth treated him kindly and made him happy. That's all that mattered.

The silver haired demon, as most called him, came from the empire of Midgar. He had been to Banora to get away from the stresses of nobility. His father was a powerful noble at the King's side. The King's son was too young to take the throne just yet, so Sephiroth was trained to be King if the king died before his son is of age.

How Sephiroth and Genesis met was unknown to Angeal but they were happy, so why question it.

"Oh," Genesis simply replied. "a little ways outside of Midgar. So they should be near Banora in at least two days."  
"I live in the afternoon then."  
"What about your transferee? Or have you forgotten?"  
"Transfer… oh… right." Angeal sighed and covered his face with a hand. "The kid knight that they sent from Gongaga…"  
"I'm told he's the best. I only pick the best for my court. I want him to train under you." He smirked at the last part and Angeal pretended not to notice the sexual innuendo.  
"Genesis, that's insane. I can't…"  
"Yes, you can, dearest. I've personally seen what this kid can do. He'll love you and you'll love that determination in his eyes and your pride will swell almost as big as my ego." The prince laughed as he stood.  
"Funny." Angeal made his way over to his highness and let the Prince hug him good bye. He hugged back, not usually up for hugs but Genesis looked like he needed this more than he did.  
"Please be careful." Genesis warned, squeezing tighter. "I don't know what I'd do without you two."  
"You'd be King."  
"Not without you two." His grip tighten again. "Promise to be careful."  
"I will. Until then."  
"Until then."

It was early evening by the time the tired figure of a knight approached the castle gates. After an hour of arguing and showing documents, the figure was allowed in but once in, the knight almost fell to the ground, suddenly exhausted.  
Luckily, he was caught by another person.  
"Whoa there! You okay?" The teenager looked to the person who stood him up. A knight, he noticed.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay." He spoke quickly, cursing himself for being tired.  
"New?"  
"Yeah, I'm from Gongaga."  
"Oh! So you're the knight transfer! Hey there. I'm Kunsel, and you?"  
"Zack." He shook his hand and felt another wave of dizziness.  
"You didn't… WALK all the way here, did you?" Zack grunted. Of course he had.  
"I'm fine, really." He closed his eyes for a moment and started to panic when couldn't see anything but… black… heard his name being called…

When he woke up, he noticed he was in a bed. At first he thought it was a dream. That he had just had a nightmare and he was still at home back on the farm in Gongaga.  
He looked around.  
Definitely not his room. It was too clean.  
Zack looked beside him to see the knight, Kunsel. He was with someone, who was sitting in the chair closest to the bed. He had red hair, blue eyes… he looked important. Who was he?  
"I see you're awake. That's good. I'm glad. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Genesis, prince of Banora. Kunsel told me you passed out from exhaustion."  
"Yeah… I'm sorry, sir. I mean, lord… ah."  
"It's quite alright." Genesis gave a soft smile. He turned towards the boy beside him. "Kunsel. I want you to stay with the boy until Angeal gets back. He'll be upset if he is not well by the time he returns."  
"Yes, your Highness." Kunsel bowed slightly and stepped aside as Genesis took his leave.  
He sat in the chair the prince had been in and leaned a little close. "Hey, how are you?"  
"I'm okay. Was that really the prince?"  
"Yup."  
"He knows who I am?" Zack was shocked. To have someone important know what his name was… it was… just mind blowing.  
"Well, DUH. I mean, you're the transfer the Captain offered to mentor! You're pretty much famous."  
"Captain… Angeal Hewley, right?"  
"The one and only."  
"Where is he?" Zack sat up with a bit of effort. He blushed then, worrying that his new mentor would be disappointed that he fainted.  
"He's gone." Kunsel sat back in the chair. "Traveled out at like… mid-afternoon to help escort Lord Sephiroth."  
"The Sephiroth? Of Midgar?"  
"The very one."  
"Wow… what an honor." Zack was pleased to have such a noble teacher. "Hey, what's he like?"  
"Sephiroth?"  
"No, Angeal. Sephiroth's cool but he's not the one who's gonna be teaching me."  
"Well, he's… He's really serious about training but you can tell he cares about us as human beings. He's stoic to a fault, talks about honor, pride, and dreams a lot. And by talk, I mean, he lectures about it. A lot."  
Zack laughed as listened to Kunsel do an impression of the Captain giving an speech. Angeal sounded amazing! "Do you know when he'll be back?"  
"Afraid not." Zack hung his head in disappointment. "But! But! I know he'll won't be gone for long! It's only a three day trip because they're meeting half way."  
Zack gave a weak smile. "Right."  
"Now, get some rest! We have training and patrol tomorrow." Kunsel grinned. "I'll be outside if you need me." He left the ravenette in the small room, blowing out the candle.

The youth laid down in the dark and tried to get some rest.  
He kept wondering what his mentor looked like, sound like…  
He fell asleep dreaming of possibilities.


	2. My Wishes Can't Reach

_Second chapter. Hope you all enjoy. :D_

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**_  
My Wishes Can't Reach  
_****

Genesis sighed loudly, wanting everyone to know he was bored.  
"What is my Lord?"  
"I'm quite bored. Angeal is not here to entertain me!"  
The servant giggled. "We could go watch the guards train if you so like."  
"Ah. Sounds lovely." The red head smiled as he stood up and started towards the courtyard, a slight bounce in his step.

Zack groaned. "No it's slash and dodge! Not block."  
"A-are you sure?"  
It had been two days since the youth arrived and realized that without the Captain, the knights surrounded themselves in chaos. Forgetting the simplest of drills, lazing about... and the stand in guard was an idiot.

"I see, Fair is teaching you all now?"  
The unnamed guard gasped. "Your Highness!"  
"Go teach the men. I need to speak with Fair." He waved him off. As the older knight drilled the men, Genesis turned towards the teen. "How are you holding up?"  
"G-good. I've gotten used to pretty much everything expect the food."  
"What's wrong with the food?" Genesis gave a small smirk. "Not as great as Gongaga cuisine?"  
"Well," Zack wondered how he could word this without insulting the Prince. He decided he couldn't. "It sucks. Really bad."  
Genesis laughed. "At least you're honest."  
"I'm a horrible liar."  
He laughed again. "If you truly feel that way, how would you like to have dinner with me?"  
Zack's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened and closed, resembling that of a fish. "A-are you serious? For real?"  
"For real."  
Zack grinned. "Oh, that's so cool! Thank you!" Before he thought through about it, he hugged the redhead.  
A quick hug, nothing bad, no lingering.  
Genesis. a man of affection, smiled and hugged him back. "Take it as a royal welcome to Banora."

* * *

Zack was very nervous about having dinner with the prince. He was royalty after all.

When Zack was seated down to the long table, he was amazed. So much food and silverware...  
"Wow..."  
"Indeed." Genesis smiled. "First time sitting with a prince?"  
Zack nodded and looked longingly at the feast before him. The boy hadn't eaten much since he arrived to Banora and he hadn't eaten breakfast because he was so nervous...  
"Go on. Eat to your heart's content, my friend."

That was all Zack needed to hear and he loaded up his plate with everything he could get his hands on.  
While the previous King would of been insulted, Genesis simply took it as entertainment.  
"Do you like it here, Zack Fair?"  
Zack swallowed and nodded franticly.  
"Yeah. It's pretty awesome! I mean, it's so different from Gongaga. It's a little colder here, too."  
"Gongaga is in the tropics, correct?"  
"Yeah, deep in the jungle." He spoke, eating slower now, "It gets pretty hot but I don't mind."  
Genesis crossed his legs, he hadn't touched his own dinner, too interested in learning about his newest knight.

The two talked back and forth, eating between and listening to each other's stories. Zack didn't feel nervous at all. He felt like he was talking to a friend rather than a ruler of a country.  
"What's, uh," Zack took a moment. "Angeal like?"  
"Ah. Angeal." He smiled fondly. "He is my fondest knight. We grew up together."  
"That's awesome!" He grinned. "I can't wait to meet him."  
"And he can't wait to meet you. I'm sure he'll love you. You're attention is lacking but your performance is amazing."  
"Thank you!" He smiled wider, loving the praise. "I really can't wait to meet him."  
Genesis smiled. "I do believe he feels the same way, as I said. I truly do."  
Zack smiled the rest of the way through dinner. He'd never been happier.

* * *

The silver haired demon sighed. "Finally, we're here."  
"It wasn't that bad." Angeal chuckled, pulling the reigns of his chocobo. "I think it was a nice trip, even."  
"It was... nice," Sephiroth frowned. "but..."  
"Boring?"  
"Very. Not one thief?"  
Angeal gave loud laugh as they passed through the gates, dismounting their chocobos as they spoke casually.  
As they continued their conversation, Angeal paused for a moment.  
"Is there something wrong, dear friend?" Sephiroth asked, the tiniest hint of concern in his voice.  
"I... I must be more tired then I figured I would be. I had a bit of a dizzy spell there for a moment."  
"Go relax. I know my way to Genesis' chamber."  
"How do you know he's..."  
Sephiroth chuckled and gave him a knowing smirk. "Angeal, we haven't seen each other for three months. Where else would he be?"  
Angeal shook his head. "Right. I really didn't want to know."  
"You're always welcome to join us if you like. I know Genesis would simply die to see you out of that uniform."  
"I'll have to pass, Seph. Thank you, though. See you tonight, give my regards to Gen." Angeal waved and started off to his chambers, leaving Sephiroth to deal with gawking, nervous eyes.

He walked rather quickly towards the castle, eager to see his lover after so many sleepless nights. Genesis' letters had left nothing to the imagination. As he made his way, he noticed a knight just daydreaming in the middle of street.  
"Move aside." He ordered.  
"What's it to ya?" The knight, a teen now that he looked closer, grunted. He turned and gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were..."  
"Does it matter who I am, boy knight, or what I tell you? Move."  
"Okay, okay. " He stepped aside, his hands raised in surrender. "I give. I give! You win."  
"Good." Sephiroth moved forward. "Do you know who I am?"  
"Not really.."  
"I am a noble of-" He was cut off by a wave from said knight.  
"Sorry, noble, sir. I have to run now. See ya!" With that, the knight sped off in a random direction, leaving the older noble puzzled beyond belief.

* * *

Genesis couldn't help but be excited. It had been three months since Sephiroth had seen him last, and even that had been for a few days.

The doors opened then closed quickly. Genesis hadn't noticed, thinking of ways to greet his lover on his arrival.  
The red head felt a hand grip on his shoulder and saw the room spin around him. He closed his eyes for a moment only to open them to see a pale, white chest.  
The scent Genesis knew by heart and snuggled close to the figure humming softly.  
"Seph..." Genesis gave a raspy reply and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I missed you."  
"And I to you." Sephiroth pulled away and moved hair from his eyes. "You look tired..."  
"I never sleep well without you by my side."  
"You're such a flirt."  
"Indeed. Punish me?"  
Sephiroth chuckled. "Later." He kissed the redhead softly, just enjoying being close. They had all the time in the world for hot, passionate sex.  
"W-wait."  
Sephiroth frowned. "What?"  
"Is Angeal... he did come back with you, right?" Genesis panicked, his eyes grew wide as the fear deepened.  
His lover rubbed his sides and hummed at the shivering that followed. "He is fine, just resting. Now..." He kissed down the prince's neck. "Let's go back to us, shall we?"

Genesis gave a small moan and let his silver haired lover continue down his neck.  
It was all going to be okay. There was still magic in the world, all was right with the world for now.

* * *

Zack had heard Angeal was back but his location was the confusing part. Where was he?  
As he looked around, Zack spotted a young woman at least his age, walking in the open gardens. She was fond of the flowers there it seemed.

"Hey!"  
The girl looked up and gave a smile that seemed genuine. "Hello. What can I do for you?"  
"I'm," Zack took a moment to catch his breath. He had been running around like crazy searching for this great man. "Looking for a Angeal Hewley, the Captain?"  
The girl giggled. "He went to bed to some rest. He'd been up the whole way, you know."  
"Oh... hey, wait who-"  
"Aerith. I'm Sephiroth's very own priestess!"  
"Seriously?"  
Aerith shook her head, a smile evident on her face. "No. I'm still in training and not yet one. Sephiroth let me come with him. He said I'd like the flowers here." She turned to said flowers and smiled softly at them as if they were children.  
"Midgar doesn't grow flowers?"  
"Only in the run-down church I used to live in." She stroked a petal of one, softly as if feeling for the first time. "Your name is..?"  
"Oh. Zack. Nice to meet you, Aerith."  
It was silent for a moment before Aerith spoke again, cupping the flower in her hand. She rubbed the petals slowly again and tilted her head.  
"Pretty..."  
"The flower or my name?"  
"The eyes." She turned and poked right between his eyes with a teasing smile. "They're such a lovely shade of blue."  
"Thanks."  
"Reminds me of Mr. Hewley's eyes."  
"Blue too?"  
She nodded. "Darker through. Like the color of the sea. Yours however are the sky... the winter sky he speaks so fondly of."  
"Winter sky, huh?" His eyes trailed to the flower she was holding, lightly in her grasp, trying not to destroy it. "Thanks."

* * *

Angeal gave a yawn as Genesis went on and on about Loveless, a novel he had been getting into recently. The man looked towards his other friend who looked asleep but then again, Angeal could never tell if he was just resting his eyes or really sleeping.  
Genesis sent the servants out so the three could speak freely without the feeling of ranks. Just three friends, talking and enjoying a drink.

Angeal poured himself another glass of wine as Genesis kissed Sephiroth a little too long. He was happy to see his friends together but there was a twinge of jealousy. Just a small hint of green would appear in those blue eyes.  
"...Very interesting." Sephiroth chuckled. "Afraid I'm not as into literature as you are."  
"It's beautiful. Fills my heart with such joy." He sat between them, a glass of wine in one hand and his other on Sephiroth's thigh. "It's wonderful to be back together again, isn't it?"  
"Indeed." Angeal agreed, shoving his pity jealousy aside. "I'm happy too. Were the knights good while I was gone?"  
"Yes, yes. Your knights were amazing. I met your student last night. He was very excited to see you." Genesis watched Angeal's eyes soften, feeling a small smile on his lips.  
"Oh, speaking of knights," Sephiroth spoke up. "One was rather rude to me, today."  
"What? One of my knights?" Angeal frowned.  
"Yes. It was after you left. He was..."  
"How was he rude? Call you something-"  
"No. In fact, let me reword this, he was nice but he didn't move aside when I asked. He did not bow or show me any respect besides that of... what say, an old friend would, maybe?"  
Genesis giggled and took a sip of his wine. "Black hair, blue eyes? Nice butt?"  
"Yes."  
"That's your student, Angie."  
Angeal twitched. "Kiddin' me.."  
"Nope." He smiled and crossed his legs. "It's alright through. Gongaga, where he's from, doesn't enforce bowing to royalty. They wave or something like that. It's all really odd."  
"Still," Angeal finished off his drink and stood up. "As his mentor, I have to set him straight on the rules here. Not everyone has such a laidback ruler as yourself. He could really get into trouble."  
"True. Teach him well, Angeal." Genesis called out as the dark haired knight walked out the door, looking for his student.


End file.
